A general synthetic method is proposed for the Lynthraceae alkaloids, which are of interest because of their wide range of pharmacological (especially cardiovascular and CNS) effects. The method consists of attaching the complete biphenyl or diphenyl ether portion to the quinolizidine portion, thus avoiding the problems of previous synthetic attempts. Two methods of biphenyl synthesis (Ullmann coupling and intramolecular oxidative phenol coupling) will be investigated. Three methods of substituted quinolizidine synthesis will be investigated. These are: condensation of aldehydes with isopelletierine; condensation of methyl ketones with piperidine acetate; and conjugate addition to vinylogous amides. It is proposed that the use of proper combinations of these methods will allow the production of any of the alkaloids, as well as analogs, in good yield. The preliminary pharmacological screening of the synthetic products will be done on rats.